


bowtie and the cosmic hobo

by rambrogizmo



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambrogizmo/pseuds/rambrogizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need an memories to help your move on</p>
            </blockquote>





	bowtie and the cosmic hobo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made the second doctor too mean.

11th doctor's POV

Today I tried to contact River. Of course she didn't answer. I will get her back for sending crabby old man to try to lecture me. What was she thinking. That man had no idea what he was talking about. I was so stubborn when i was young. I decided to to work on my tardis. I was up for hours until I finally fell asleep. In my dream I heard a familiar song. It wasn't being played very well at all. I turn to see a man with a bowl haircut. In his right had I saw my old recorder.

Ah. Finally you here. Took you long enough to show up. I see you changed up our style. I don't like it. He says with a smirk.

Oh you never do. Listen I don't need your help or advice. I just want to be alone.

Why. Why do you want to alone. We have always been stronger when we are with our friends. What would we be without them. We would be just like that grumpy old man you met last night.

Your one to talk. You always told them how much better off you were alone.

Your an idiot. But your heart is broken. To be honest I probably would act the same. Wait I guess I will act the same.

I hear the tardis sound. Well it looks like its time for you to go. Goodbye. Before you go, nice bowtie.

The next morning  
I awoke to found Jamie's kilt on the control panel. I miss that boy. Out of all my companions, he wasn't just my friend he was like a son to me. Well just like last night I feel worse than I did before.


End file.
